The present invention involves a lift gate assembly with a pedal opener that can be utilized for the loading of unloading of materials to be shipped. In particular, the present invention makes use of a pedal opener to assist in the safe and efficient movement of the lift gate assembly from a storage position to an in-use position.
Lift gate assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications associated with trucks, trailers and other types of vehicles to facilitate the loading and unloading of cargo. In general, they assist in the movement of cargo from a loading surface, such as the ground or a dock surface, to the height of the bed of a vehicle. Lift gate assemblies typically rely on hydraulic actuators to move cargo in this fashion.
During use, lift gate assemblies are typically extended from the rear of the vehicle and oriented in a horizontal position parallel to the vehicle bed or the ground. A platform of the lift gate assembly may rest on the ground to facilitate loading of cargo on to the assembly. After such loading, hydraulic actuators in connection with the lift gate assembly are activated and the platform of the assembly containing the load is moved vertically up to the height of the vehicle bed.
In storage, lift gate assemblies are typically stowed underneath the vehicle bed and secured with latches, shackles, chains, latching hooks or some other securing means. For example, the platform of the lift gate assembly may be folded into two sections, stored underneath the vehicle bed and secured to a hook attached to the bottom of the vehicle bed. In many configurations, the lift gate assembly is pivoted in a counter-clockwise direction toward the front of the vehicle for storage purposes.
When the lift gate assembly is needed for use, an operator disengages the securing means and moves the lift gate assembly from the storage position to one of the in-use positions. Known methods for moving the lift gate assembly from a storage position to the in-use position include the use of hydraulics or other electro-mechanical means. An operator may also move the assembly to an in-use position by engaging a handle on the platform and yanking the assembly rearward with a significant rotational force.
There are several disadvantages associated with the known designs and methods for moving lift gate assemblies from a storage position to an in-use position. For example, hydraulics and electro-mechanical system components dedicated solely for the purpose of moving the lift gate assembly from the storage position to an in-use position add significant cost and weight to the lift gate assembly. On the other hand, many operators are not physically capable of manually moving the lift gate assembly from the storage position to an in-use position by means of a handle or other equivalent means fixed to the platform. This is because the lift gate assembly is very heavy. Indeed, many operators simply lack the necessary strength to move or control the assembly in this fashion without significant risk of injury to themselves or others in the path of the lift gate assembly.
Consequently, a lift gate assembly is needed that not only provides all of the typical functions of a lift gate assembly, but also includes a means for easy deployment without significant risk of injury. Ideally, the deployment means would not significantly increase overall cost and weight to the lift gate assembly.